Modern electronic systems, including radar systems, often utilize high-power electronic components which generate large amounts of heat during operation. In order to prevent damage and extend the service life of these components, separate conductive cooling systems are often implemented into these systems. These cooling systems may comprise, for example, heat sinks or heat exchangers embodied as heat-conducting frames, or “coldplates”, which may be air or liquid-cooled, or may simply comprise a large thermal capacity. The electronic components are generally placed into conductive contact with these coldplates in order to provide efficient cooling.
When implemented into a typical radar antenna array, these coldplate assemblies require exacting dimensional stability and accuracy in order to function properly. As shown in FIG. 1, an existing forward coldplate assembly 100 configured for use in a radar system includes a plurality of forward coldplates 110 mounted to a large, single planar forward faceplate 120. The coldplate assembly 100 is one of the structural components of the radar array antenna and also serves as a cooling device and an interface for many primary components of the radar array antenna. Examples of these primary components include, without limitation, forward radar components such as radiator tiles and electronic processing equipment.
Each coldplate 110 comprises one or more trenches formed in a surface thereof, and a plurality of covers welded thereto. The covers close the trenches so as to define coolant channels in the coldplate for circulating coolant therethrough. The coldplates are manufactured by milling a plurality of trenches into a sheet of metal which forms the forward coldplate. After milling has been completed, the metal covers are, for example, friction-stir welded to the surface of the coldplate to close the trenches formed therein. After welding of the covers to the forward coldplates, the forward coldplates are mounted to the forward faceplate, which is required for connecting each of the forward coldplates to one another. The faceplate also serves as a mounting surface for the forward radar equipment mentioned earlier. As set forth above, the forward coldplates 110 of the forward coldplate assembly 100 may be difficult to manufacture because they require exacting dimensional stability in order to function properly. More specifically, the heat and/or pressure generated by the friction-stir welding process can cause the forward coldplates to warp.
Attempts have been made to produce a single large forward coldplate that is generally the size of the forward faceplate, thereby eliminating the need for the forward faceplate. However, in addition to being relatively difficult to machine, and often costly, the friction-stir welding process causes such a large forward coldplate to warp significantly. Therefore, forward coldplate assemblies continue to be manufactured with a plurality of smaller forward coldplates mounted to a larger forward faceplate assembly.
Accordingly, a forward coldplate assembly that eliminates the forward faceplate and has improved dimensional tolerances, dimensional stability and thermal conductivity, is desired.